Dad
by Krikr
Summary: Being one of the oldest member of the new Overwatch was a bit strange, considering he was old enough to be the father (or even the grandfather) of its younger members. A fact they liked to tease him about. A "76 is Overwatch's team dad" story.


**I seem to have fallen deep into the Overwatch fandom. Oh, well.**

 **Inspired by a post on tumblr which asked for this fic, so here we are. The five times Overwatch members called 76 "Dad" as a joke and the one time they truly meant it.**

* * *

1) Tracer

After five years, the Swiss HQ was occupied again, thanks to Mercy. Being a renewed doctor had allowed her to ask the Swiss government for those facilities, which they had accepted without too much questions since very few people wanted to have anything to do with Overwatch. Nevertheless, coming back to the HQ was hard for every former members.  
76 was ruminating his old memories of the place when someone knocked at his room's door. With a weary sight, he sat on the edge of his bed.  
"Come in!"  
The door opened to reveal Lúcio, an alarmed look on his face.  
"Sir, it's Tracer! She's been screaming for a few minutes now and, well, we don't really know what to do. Genji told me to call for you."  
"I'm coming, lead the way."  
They were to her room in under a minute. D. va, and Mercy were waiting for them. The door was closed and they could hear her crying inside.  
"Tracer?!Do you need something?" he asked her  
"No, no. It's fine. Just a stupid dream, it'll pass." came her answer through the door.  
With a sigh, the old soldier gestured for everyone to leave. He shut their silent protestations with a sign that made it clear they would leave him alone with her whether they liked it or not. He slowly opened the door and entered the room.  
No lights were on, but the window's shutters weren't closed and the light of the night coupled with the glow of her chronal accelerator showed that Tracer sat in a corner of the room and was crying softly, at her feet was her old pilot's uniform. He could guess well enough what had happened, but he wanted her to say it.  
He kneeled in front of her.  
"Tracer, Tracer!" she wasn't reacting, continuing to cry looking at her knees.  
"Lena, Lena." he said, more soflty.  
Hearing her name seemed to calm her somewhat, so 76 did something he hadn't done in years: he took his visor off.  
The cool air caressed his face and everything was much somber now, though he could still see Lena in front of him.  
"Lena, Lena. Calm down, it's over. It's been over for years. Everything is fine now. We won't let anything like that happen to you again, don't worry."  
Her sniffles were subduing and she seemed to laugh now. A sad laugh, but it was still better than hearing her cry.  
"I'm dumb, am I?" It's been years since it happened and the moment I see my old uniform, I lose it."  
"No, it's not dumb. It's normal, I didn't take a look at my old uniform yet, you know, even though what happened here is probably miles better than what you had to live through." he reassured her.  
Slowly, he stood up, his hand holding hers.  
"Thanks, Jack."  
"It's nothing. You're sure you can sleep? I can stay with you for a bit if you want."  
"No, it's fine. I'm a big girl now, you don't need to hold my hand."  
"You're sure? Goodnight then."  
"Goodnight, 'Dad'."  
She could joke again, so there was no reason to worry for now.  
He put his visor back on and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

2) D va

Finding the Korean girl didn't prove difficult, the HQ still had a rest room with a pool table, a TV, a baby foot and a few arcade cabinets.  
"지긋 지긋한 적 똥!" from his limited knowledge of Korean, she wans't particularly polite toward the game she just lost.  
"D Va, if you have a moment, I would like to talk with you."  
"Yes. What about?"  
"It's about your bodysuit."  
"What about it?"  
"Why must it be so tight?"  
"It's because there isn't a lot of space in my MEKA and I can't take the risk of something getting stuck in the machinery when I have to exit it."  
"Still, i think it wouldn't hurt to give you something a bit more protected. And a bit les... erm, flattering."  
"What?! We're really talking about this?!"  
"We're supposed to be a combat unit, you should dress the part."  
"I can dress however I want 'Dad', and I know how to take cover."  
"Fine. Forget we ever had this discussion then."  
"What discussion?"  
"Hmpf." he guffawed.  
It was only then that he saw which arcade she was playing at. _The Lost Vikings III_. One of the first arcades they had purchased for the HQ. And he had been pretty good at it.  
"What's your score?"  
"487 000. I can't beat the first two ones."  
There was, indeed, in third place, "DVA" and, above her "JON" and "GAB". Thankful that the mask hid his smirk, he lightly pushed her.  
"Let me show you how it's done."

3) Lúcio

"Hey, kid! Kid!" 76 shouted at the young Brazilian who was still running all over the exercise room.  
When his next shouts proved to be just as ineffective at attracting the musician's attention, 76 drew his rifle and shot in the air. The surprise made Lúcio lose his balance and he fell on the ground a few feet below him. With an look of apology on his face, he took his headphones off.  
"Soory. I couldn't hear you. What's happening?"  
"You weren't with us in the mess hall. We were wondering where you were."  
"You don't have to wait for me, you know."  
"We wanted to. You know, all those acrobatics are impressive, but don't they tire you a lot?"  
"Not really. Those" he pointed to his rollers "help me a lot."  
As if just to spite him, his stomach chose this moment to growl. Loudly.  
"Your stomach says otherwise. Come on, you need to eat something that's more than a protein bar." 76 said, pointedly looking at the numerous wrappers on the ground.  
"Yeah yeah, 'Dad'." Lúcio said, picking the papers up and rolling toward the trash can before rolling, at full speed, toward the mess hall.

4) Pharah

They were both in the shooting range. He was there mostly out of habits and she was practicing her aim with her rocket launcher. When another target received the "explosive", h couldn't help but compliment her aim.  
"Got your aim from you mom, I see. She woul've been proud."  
"You didn't know her very well, then."  
"No. I knew her well, worked with her. She would be, even if she would never tell you."  
She immediately stopped shooting and looked at him.  
"Jack?!"  
Dammit.  
Talking with Reinhardt, Angela and Torbjörn for the past few days had made him forget that not everybody knew who he was. While he knew that he couldn't keep his identity secret for long, he wanted to be the one who would decide when to reveal it.  
Unfortunately for her, her finger wasn't completely off the trigger of her rocket launcher and, while it only shot practice rockets, she had changed her posture a tad too much and wasn't prepared for the recoil the weapon had when her finger accidentally pressed the trigger.  
"هيك!" she swore, holding her right shoulder, which had taken most of the recoil.  
"No let me look at it myself." Jack interrupted her, "I'm the reason you hurt yourself, after all."  
He put their weapons on the nearest table and guided her to a bench. He looked at her shoulder.  
"Mmm. It doesn't seem dislocated at least, but you should probably avoid using your rocket launcher for an hour..."  
"...or two. I know, it's not the first time I didn't pay attention to the recoil. But thanks, 'daddy'."  
"When was the last time you called me that?" he asked her, deadpan  
"I think it was fifteen years ago, just before I left for Egypt. I always called you 'daddy' and you always told me not to." she smiled at the memory. He did too, but she couldn't see it.  
"And any reason you're doing it again?"  
"I'm glad to see you again..."  
"Don't you dare."  
"...'daddy'."  
She hugged him.

5) Tracer and Lúcio

It's no secret that Tracer and Lúcio have frequent races to decide who's the fastest. It's also no secret that while some of those races happen during missions, a good part of them happened in the HQ.  
So really, he shouldn't have been surprised that they were suddenly bursting into the main hall at full speed, Lúcio on the wall and Tracer just below him.  
"Hey! Kids!" he shouted at them.  
Apparently, they hadn't seen him when they entered the hall since it made them jolt in surprise. Lúcio lost his balance and fell on Tracer. While they regained their bearings, he walked toward them and helped them get up.  
"Anyone's hurt?"  
"Only our pride." answered the Brazilian  
"Good. I seem to remember telling you something about 'No races outside the exercise room.', right?"  
"Yes."  
"And what were you doing?"  
"A race outside the exercise room."  
"So?"  
"We apologize and we won't do it again?"  
"I want you two to mean it."  
"Sorry, 'dad'."  
Dammit. He was too soft with them and they were acting too much like teenagers. That was bound to happen at some point.  
Not believing their apology one bit, he followed them to the exercise room, where he kept an eye on them for the next few hours.

1) D va.

Jack couldn't walk.  
Well, technically, he could, since he was doing it, but that was only because D va was carrying him.  
After patient investigations, they had found a Talon facility in France where Widowmaker was kept and brainwashed when not carrying assassinations. That had given them the occasion to strike a blow against the criminal organization and, hopefully, free their former friend.  
Unfortunately for them, the facility was heavily guarded and Gabriel (as if he was fooling anyone with his new identity) was there. While there was still hope that they could break Amélie's conditioning, he knew Gabriel had done everything he did on his own volition. Negociating with him would have been impossible. He pressed his left hand against his wounds harder, trying to slow the bleeding down. There was a reason Gabriel had been Blackwatch's commander, as their fight had painfully reminded him and, while he had managed to defeat his former friend, he knew he wasn't dead and would try to kill them again soon.  
"You're sure I'm not too heavy for you?" he asked the Korean girl  
"I can carry you to the jet." she replied  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Reinhardt was handcuffing Widow.. Amélie. They couldn't be cautious enough with her. The last time they weren't, they lost Gérard.  
"I can walk." he said, letting go of her.  
Which was a bad idea, as he almost collapsed here and then, only saved by the fact that she hadn't stopped holding him.  
"Calm down, dad, we'll get you to the Docotor."  
"I'm your dad now?"  
"Yes."  
There was no trace of sarcasm at all in her voice. She was really worried for him then.  
"Hana." he said  
"Yes?"  
"You were amazing in there."  
And then he passed out.


End file.
